(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a speaker mounting structure, and more particularly to a speaker mounting structure having a positioning block for pressing tightly against a speaker casing to eliminate the need for welding, enhance assembly efficiency and allows easy dismantling.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A contact leg positioning device for speakers of the prior art is shown in FIG. 8. It essentially comprises a speaker 10 having a hole 20 at its periphery for mounting an insulating positioning piece 30 by means of a rivet 40. Two contact legs 60 are welded to the positive and negative poles of the positioning piece 30 respectively via two electrically conductive pieces 50, accomplishing electrical wire connection of the speaker 10. The speaker 10 further has a plurality of positioning legs 70 for insertable arrangement on a circuit board (not shown). The contact legs 60 are disposed in insert holes provided on the circuit board and are assembled thereto by means of hot melt welding.